Seeing double
by CaptainDixy28
Summary: Max's parents are murdered by soldiers. max flees to the woods with her sister, Angel. they are found and brought to camp half blood. Max wants revenge but is carrying all the pain from her parents death with her and it soon becomes too heavy to hold behind her walls.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! My sister came up with the story line and asked me to write it out for her. She asked me to post it so here it is! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I dont own anything.**_

Seeing Double

Chapter 1

Jeb's Prov:

I look over to my beautiful wife, Anne; she has the most amazing eyes. They look like pools of melted chocolate. Her skin is glowing in the afternoon light. Her dark brown hair shimmers whenever she flicks it over her shoulder.

I have been blessed with a perfect family with my two daughters and my kind hearted wife. My children never were the type to misbehave. They were raised not to, I have to say, I work with children as a child doctor and mine are the most well behaved that I have ever come across. We don't discipline them, we don't need to.

As we turn the corner to our street we see that there are ten men standing by our front door. This can't be good.

"Good afternoon Sir, we have to come and recruit your two daughters." One of them men said while stepping away from the other men. He must be the one in charge here.

"They have not come of age yet, and since when does the army recruit women?" I replied sternly. This was not going to end well, I can sense it.

"Yes well, the age has been brought down drastically in order to start training early. And we also are recruiting girls to be nurses, ammunition transporters and entertainment for the men after a long hard day." When he said that last part, a slimy smile spread across his face. Anger and rage flared inside of me. How dare he say that, those are my children, one of them is only 8 years old for god's sake!

"I'm sorry but you will not be taking my children." I said with acid dripping from my voice. Anne grabbed my hand and held it as she stood as tall as she could by my side. I love her so much.

"If this is the way you want it, then I guess that I don't have any other choice. Fire!" he said I felt my self being knocked to the ground, suddenly pain engulfed my body. I saw Anne fall down next to me. A tear slipped down her cheek. Tears started running down my face. Darkness blurred my vision and soon I couldn't feel, couldn't see, couldn't hear, I was in nothingness.

Max's Prov:

I heard the shots and then I heard two heavy things thump onto the floor. No. I ran up the stairs and over to Angel as she was standing by the banister overlooking the door. Tears streaming down her pink cheeks. I had no time to cry, I had to keep her safe. I swooped her into my arms and glided over the floor, trying not to make a sound. The long skirt of my dress flowing behind me as I made my way swiftly over to my parent's room.

I opened the closet door and pulled up a hatch that went into the floor, it smelt mouldy. I put Angel into it and shut the door over her quivering form, surrounding her in darkness. I closed that closet door with me standing over the hatch. They could take me but I would not let them take Angel. I stood motionlessly inside the dark closet.

I heard a loud crash from downstairs. I gasped at the sudden sound. I heard feet pounding on the wooden flooring of our house and up the stairs. They were all over the house, I just preyed that they didn't find us.

I watched the shadows enter the room and walk around making a lot of noise.

After holding my breath for several minutes I began to feel dizzy, they left the room before I even thought about breathing though. I heard the footsteps leave the house.

I stayed in the dark closet for about twenty extra minutes just to make sure that they were long gone.

I stepped out of the small dark room and into my parent's room, they hadn't trashed it thankfully. I went around the rest of the house making sure that it was safe. As I went around the house checking all the room I saw that the door was completely smashed but what caught my attention was the two bodies on the ground right outside our front door. It was my parents. Oh my god! They were surrounded by pools of dark red blood. I put my hand to my mouth and in complete shock. Tears started to pool in my eyes, but I held them back, I can't let Angel see this.

I sprint back up the stairs and rush into the bedroom that my parents used to share. I picked up Angel out from the trap door and hide her face in my neck. I didn't want to see our parents. I took her into her room and sat her down on the single bed.

"Angel, sweetheart, I want you to pack for me ok? Remember that I told you if we ever had to leave that you had to pack certain thing?" she nodded. "Ok well you have to pack, we won't be coming back. So make sure that if you really want to keep something that you take it but you can't take too many things because we will be walking for alone time. So only the things that you really want." I said while kneeling in front of her. Just looking into her frightened eyes makes me want to curl up and cry.

I walk out of her room and lock the door behind me; I really don't want her to see anything while I'm packing.

I rush into my room and shove cloths into my bag. I can't take long skirts and dresses because 1. They are hard to run in and 2. They take up way too much space in a bag. So with that in mind I packed the cloths that I would need. It mainly consisted of my old worn leather pants and white button down shirts that I used to use to paint in.

After I had packed my cloths I got changed into a pair of worn dark leather pants and a white button down shirt that hugged my body nicely. Then to complete the weird ensemble was my soft blue leather jacket that ended around my mid-calf. I loved it but women weren't allowed to wear things like it in public.

I went to my parent's room and packed my mom's favourite pieces of jewellery. The things were passed down from child to child and I wasn't about to be the one child that broke that tradition. I ran down stairs and went to my parents' dead bodies, fighting the tears. I took their wedding rings and said my last good byes to them. At least they looked peaceful.

I also packed a photo of them and one of my mom's long shirts that she would tuck into her skirts.

After I stuffed the items into my bag I rushed into Angel's room and made sure that she had everything that she would need. She looked scared but determined at the same time standing there in the middle of her small room.

"Max, what happened to mom and dad?" I could see tears start to form in her eyes. My heart gave a painful tug.

"They are in a better place right now, watching over us." I say trying to smile a little to reassure her.

Her body starts to shake. I gather her into my arms and just hold her as she cries.

After a few minutes I pick her up and sling her bag onto my left shoulder right next to mine. I make sure that her head is buried in my neck and make my way down stairs and then into the kitchen. I go through the back door and end up in the ally. There were a few old creates scattered along it but all in all it was quiet clean. I felt numb as I realised that my life has just been shattered and that we can never get it back. But I knew what I had to do; I had to keep both of us alive. And with that thought I made my way through the busy streets and into the woods that boarded the town.

_**So tell me what you think and I will try and post the next chapter soon. **_

_**Oh yeah and review.**_

_**Me out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! My sister came up with the story line and asked me to write it out for her. She asked me to post it so here it is! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**** I dont own anything.**_

Seeing Double

Chapter 1

Jeb's Prov:

I look over to my beautiful wife, Anne; she has the most amazing eyes. They look like pools of melted chocolate. Her skin is glowing in the afternoon light. Her dark brown hair shimmers whenever she flicks it over her shoulder.

I have been blessed with a perfect family with my two daughters and my kind hearted wife. My children never were the type to misbehave. They were raised not to, I have to say, I work with children as a child doctor and mine are the most well behaved that I have ever come across. We don't discipline them, we don't need to.

As we turn the corner to our street we see that there are ten men standing by our front door. This can't be good.

"Good afternoon Sir, we have to come and recruit your two daughters." One of them men said while stepping away from the other men. He must be the one in charge here.

"They have not come of age yet, and since when does the army recruit women?" I replied sternly. This was not going to end well, I can sense it.

"Yes well, the age has been brought down drastically in order to start training early. And we also are recruiting girls to be nurses, ammunition transporters and entertainment for the men after a long hard day." When he said that last part, a slimy smile spread across his face. Anger and rage flared inside of me. How dare he say that, those are my children, one of them is only 8 years old for god's sake!

"I'm sorry but you will not be taking my children." I said with acid dripping from my voice. Anne grabbed my hand and held it as she stood as tall as she could by my side. I love her so much.

"If this is the way you want it, then I guess that I don't have any other choice. Fire!" he said I felt my self being knocked to the ground, suddenly pain engulfed my body. I saw Anne fall down next to me. A tear slipped down her cheek. Tears started running down my face. Darkness blurred my vision and soon I couldn't feel, couldn't see, couldn't hear, I was in nothingness.

Max's Prov:

I heard the shots and then I heard two heavy things thump onto the floor. No. I ran up the stairs and over to Angel as she was standing by the banister overlooking the door. Tears streaming down her pink cheeks. I had no time to cry, I had to keep her safe. I swooped her into my arms and glided over the floor, trying not to make a sound. The long skirt of my dress flowing behind me as I made my way swiftly over to my parent's room.

I opened the closet door and pulled up a hatch that went into the floor, it smelt mouldy. I put Angel into it and shut the door over her quivering form, surrounding her in darkness. I closed that closet door with me standing over the hatch. They could take me but I would not let them take Angel. I stood motionlessly inside the dark closet.

I heard a loud crash from downstairs. I gasped at the sudden sound. I heard feet pounding on the wooden flooring of our house and up the stairs. They were all over the house, I just preyed that they didn't find us.

I watched the shadows enter the room and walk around making a lot of noise.

After holding my breath for several minutes I began to feel dizzy, they left the room before I even thought about breathing though. I heard the footsteps leave the house.

I stayed in the dark closet for about twenty extra minutes just to make sure that they were long gone.

I stepped out of the small dark room and into my parent's room, they hadn't trashed it thankfully. I went around the rest of the house making sure that it was safe. As I went around the house checking all the room I saw that the door was completely smashed but what caught my attention was the two bodies on the ground right outside our front door. It was my parents. Oh my god! They were surrounded by pools of dark red blood. I put my hand to my mouth and in complete shock. Tears started to pool in my eyes, but I held them back, I can't let Angel see this.

I sprint back up the stairs and rush into the bedroom that my parents used to share. I picked up Angel out from the trap door and hide her face in my neck. I didn't want to see our parents. I took her into her room and sat her down on the single bed.

"Angel, sweetheart, I want you to pack for me ok? Remember that I told you if we ever had to leave that you had to pack certain thing?" she nodded. "Ok well you have to pack, we won't be coming back. So make sure that if you really want to keep something that you take it but you can't take too many things because we will be walking for alone time. So only the things that you really want." I said while kneeling in front of her. Just looking into her frightened eyes makes me want to curl up and cry.

I walk out of her room and lock the door behind me; I really don't want her to see anything while I'm packing.

I rush into my room and shove cloths into my bag. I can't take long skirts and dresses because 1. They are hard to run in and 2. They take up way too much space in a bag. So with that in mind I packed the cloths that I would need. It mainly consisted of my old worn leather pants and white button down shirts that I used to use to paint in.

After I had packed my cloths I got changed into a pair of worn dark leather pants and a white button down shirt that hugged my body nicely. Then to complete the weird ensemble was my soft blue leather jacket that ended around my mid-calf. I loved it but women weren't allowed to wear things like it in public.

I went to my parent's room and packed my mom's favourite pieces of jewellery. The things were passed down from child to child and I wasn't about to be the one child that broke that tradition. I ran down stairs and went to my parents' dead bodies, fighting the tears. I took their wedding rings and said my last good byes to them. At least they looked peaceful.

I also packed a photo of them and one of my mom's long shirts that she would tuck into her skirts.

After I stuffed the items into my bag I rushed into Angel's room and made sure that she had everything that she would need. She looked scared but determined at the same time standing there in the middle of her small room.

"Max, what happened to mom and dad?" I could see tears start to form in her eyes. My heart gave a painful tug.

"They are in a better place right now, watching over us." I say trying to smile a little to reassure her.

Her body starts to shake. I gather her into my arms and just hold her as she cries.

After a few minutes I pick her up and sling her bag onto my left shoulder right next to mine. I make sure that her head is buried in my neck and make my way down stairs and then into the kitchen. I go through the back door and end up in the ally. There were a few old creates scattered along it but all in all it was quiet clean. I felt numb as I realised that my life has just been shattered and that we can never get it back. But I knew what I had to do; I had to keep both of us alive. And with that thought I made my way through the busy streets and into the woods that boarded the town.

_**So tell me what you think and I will try and post the next chapter soon. **_

_**Oh yeah and review.**_

_**Me out.**_


End file.
